cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Assault Alliance (1st)
Category:AlliancesCategory:The Imperial Assault Alliance The Imperial Assault Alliance is an alliance that likes to have fun and show rogues and traitors the proper way to the ZI Club. A History of the Imperial Assault Alliance The Creation During The Great War, Darth Andrew, the leader of the nation of Werbistan, wanted an alliance that did not intend on killing millions over a small dispute, but rather an alliance that would thrive and prosper. He met with Chimaera, leader of the appropriately named country of Chimaera. They discussed the possibilities of the creation of a new alliance, and they both thought they needed more members to make this dream a possibility. They went to Darth_Alcroft, leader of the country of Executor. After a small period of time, the group totaled six nations, and they called themselves the Imperial Assault Alliance. darthclone: The Coup and the Fall By late September, the Imperial Assault Alliance had gathered nearly 40 nations under its banner. A few days before October, cherounski, leader of Malachor V2, attacked multiple nations without permission from the War Ministry, and was court martialed, resulting in a temporary expulsion from the IAA for seven days. However, cherounski could not stand being expelled from the alliance, sending Darth Andrew messages of a plot against the IAA. This was turned down as utter nonsense, but when Darth Andrew noticed that darthclone's nation, the Republic of Mandolor (a long-time member of the IAA who at one time started another alliance before rejoining) was part of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition, he began to believe cherounski. Both cherounski and JZ-515 were once part of the darthclone coup, a plot where darthclone started the Dark Empire Alliance to bring down the IAA. However, did not wish to partake in it, and they revealed the information to Darth Andrew after he pressured them. Armed with the treasonous information, he brought his case to the NADC, and explained the situation to Azure Mantle, leader of the NADC. The NADC expelled darthclone, but in revenge, he attacked the nation of Reich Imperium, an IAA member. By October 1st, the IAA and NADC had succeeded in foiling darthclone. However this goal was not achieved without bloodshed. The 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Imperial Regiments under command of Darth Andrew, Chimaera, Darth_Alcroft, and Ocelot, began raiding the Republic of Mandolor and gaining footholds in small towns. The first northern battles took place in forests, where Darth Andrew's forces defeated those of darthclone. However, the southern battles fought by Ocelot were a defeat. The southern portion of Mandolor was defended by the Mandolot Line, a series of extensive fortifications across the Southern Border. Ocelot retreated twenty miles south of the Mandolot Line to allow himself to recuperate from the losses. Eventually, the major cities of Mondolot, Mandolor D.C., and Roladnam were captured. The massive city-fortress capital of Mandolor was surrounded, but it was extensively fortified, in a mixture of Adolf Hitler's Atlantic Wall (a series of large fortification of artillery cannons, barb wire, tank traps, and bunkers) and the French Maginot Line (a series of tunnels connected to heavily fortified strategi bunkers and cannons). The city itself had a diameter of over twenty miles. The fighting was brutal. But in the end the IAA won. The NADC sent $79,000 in war damage funds to the invaded nation of Reich Imperium and extended their apologies for inadvertantly harboring darthclone. The IAA captured the Mandolorian capital, and took darthclone into custody. However, the destroyer IAAS-014 was lost on the passage back to Werbistan, along with darthclone. The wreck of the IAA-014 was never found, however near the site of loss were found the wrecks of two Mandolorian transport choppers, shards of two of the IAAS-014's anti-aircraft missiles, and over ten burnt grappling ropes. Also in the water was the body of the IAAS-014's captain, Alan T. Smith. In his neck was a small needle, with a drop of posion in it. He apparently did not know what happened until it was too late. It is believed that Mandolorian rebels hijacked the IAAS-014 and captured it, taking their leader away. The IAA is still hunting for darthclone. The traitor must be stopped. The official news announcement can be found here. The Charter of the Imperial Assault Alliance The Imperial Assault Alliance is an alliance where member nations bring to the online game Cyber Nations sanity and all-around fun to the poor saps out there who take the game a bit too seriously. Article I: Admission to the Imperial Assault Alliance 1. Any nation pledging an “oath” to the Imperial Assault Alliance (henceforth known as the IAA) on the official Imperial Assault Alliance forums requesting membership will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliance. The “oath” must consist of: 1. Your country name 2. Your ruler Name 3. Past alliances (if any), and forum names to those alliances 4. Your Cyber Nations Forum name (if none/unsure, leave blank) 5. A link to your nation 6. Any current wars you are in 7. How did you find out about the IAA? It is also highly recommended, but not required, for a new member nation to switch their team color to Blue if it isn't already, as Blue is the official color of the IAA. Further, once a nation is a member of the Imperial Assault Alliance, they are forbidden to join any other alliance in the game under threat of expulsion by the Quadruple Quad Council of Four. However, if one wishes to leave the IAA, they may PM the Prime Minister of their intention to leave the alliance. Then, the resigning member will be removed from the alliance. 2. If one is a foreign diplomat of another alliance, they may become a diplomat to the IAA, and recieve access to the Foreign Ministry where they may discuss important matters with the IAA. In order to become a diplomat, they must state: 1. Their country name 2. Their ruler name 3. The alliance they represent 4. Proof that they are a diplomat of an alliance 5. A link to their nation 6. Color of diplomat mask Once this is stated, they will become a recognized diplomat to the IAA. Article II: Structure of the Alliance 1. The Senate Once a nation becomes a member of the Imperial Assault Alliance, they automatically have a seat in The Darth Windu Senate Hall and will be responsible for electing alliance officials. The Senate may impeach a member of the Quadruple Quad Council of Four with a 3/4 majority, and it must be done within three days. Once impeached, a member of the Quadruple Quad Council of Four then becomes a normal Imperial Assault Alliance member, while the vacant position is filled in by the deputy minister. The Senate also decides courses of action the Alliance will take, whether on an alliance war, changes to the Charter, My Little Pony, etc. Any minor decision may pass by one vote. 2. The Quadruple Quad Council of Four The Quadruple Quad Council of Four is made up of the Prime Minister, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, the War Minister, and the Minister of Recruitment. The first purpose of the Quadruple Quad Council of Four is to decide whether a war with an enemy nation/alliance will include the ability to use nuclear weapons. The second purpose of the Quadruple Quad Council of Four is for the gravely grave action of expelling member nations from the IAA due to being a traitor (as determined by the Council), or just being an idiot on the forums. The third purpose of the Council is to set up polls in the Darth Windu Senate Hall. And least but last, all four members of the Council are official diplomats to other alliances. Elections for all four offices on the Quadruple Quad Council of Four occur every two (2) (zwei) months. Elections last a maximum of three days. If a member nation wishes to run for one of the four offices, they must PM the Prime Minister, who will thus set up the election in the Senate Hall. A member nation can run for only one position on the Council every election. Those that are already on the Quadruple Quad Council of Four may also run by following the same procedure. If a member of the Council wishes to resign, they may do so under penalty of death by ewok mauling. Then, the deputy minister of an office will take charge of that office and serve out the term until the next elections slither up. A. The Prime Minister The Prime Minister is the leader of the IAA. The head honcho. The top dog. He maintains order over the Quadruple Quad Council of Four, and if decisions are gridlocked in either the Council or Senate, he has the power to shift the tide to make a decision. He also adds Charter amendments that are passed by the Senate to the Charter. The Prime Minister must appoint a Deputy Prime Minister at his choosing, and must make it public to the IAA. The Deputy Prime Minister holds no actual power, but if the Prime Minister resigns/is impeached/takes a leave of absence, the Deputy Prime Minister becomes the Prime Minister, and serves out the term until the next election/absence ends. B. The Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs controls the Foreign Ministry and also handles all relations with other alliances. He may appoint diplomats at will to represent the IAA to other alliances (in their respective forums), and also handles minor crisises that could potentially threaten the well-being of the IAA. The Minister of Foreign Affairs must appoint a Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs at his choosing, and must make it public to the IAA. The Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs holds no actual power, but if the Minister of Foreign Affairs resigns/is impeached/takes a leave of absence, the Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs becomes the Minister of Foreign Affairs, and serves out the term until the next election/absence ends. C. The War Minister The War Minister holds domain over the War Ministry, a place where he accepts/denies member nations’ requests to wage war, plunder booty, etc. on poor, pathetic nations. He will deny it if the nation to be attacked is a member of another alliance, or if the attacker wishes to nuke the country. Otherwise, happy hunting. He will also manage alliance wars by assigning member nations to attack enemy nations as he sees fit. The War Minister must appoint a Deputy War Minister at his choosing, and must make it public to the IAA. The Deputy War Minister holds no actual power, but if the War Minister resigns/is impeached/takes a leave of absence, the Deputy War Minister becomes the War Minister, and serves out the term until the next election/absence ends. D. The Minister of Recruitment The Minister of Recruitment controls the IAA Member/Foreign Diplomat Sign-Up forum like a hand with a grip that has the consistency of liquid Jell-O. Mmmm, Jell-O. He approves whether a nation may be accepted into the Alliance or not, based on the criteria mentioned in Article I. He also sends out invitations to new Cyber Nations nations to join the alliance in-game. He may send out as many as he may wish, so long as it isn't spam. He is also the overseer of the recruitment thread in the official Cyber Nations forums. The Minister of Recruitment must appoint a Deputy Minister of Recruitment at his choosing, and must make it public to the IAA. The Deputy Minister of Recruitment holds no actual power, but if the Minister of Recruitment resigns/is impeached/takes a leave of absence, the Deputy Minister of Recruitment becomes the Minister of Recruitment, and serves out the term until the next election/absence ends. Article III: Amendments to the Charter Any member nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Senate by submitting a notion to fellow member nations in the IAA Situation Room. If most other member nations agree to a vote, one of the four Council Members will set up a vote. In order for it to pass, it must have 3/4 majority of the votes. Voting will last a maximum of two days. If it passes, the Prime Minister will add the amendment to the Charter. Article IV: War and Nuclear Weapons If a member of the IAA is attacked by an enemy nation, they may attack their attacker in defense of their nation without getting approval from the War Minister. Any member of the IAA may start a war with another nation only if he has gotten permission from the War Minister (if the War Minister wishes to wage war, he must get permission from the Prime Minister), or if the Quadruple Quad Council of Four states 'Total War' on an alliance. 'Total War' is a stupidly grave decision made by the Council where all IAA members are told to attack as many of the enemy alliance as possible in every way possible (even in using nuclear weapons), and they may do so without permission from the War Minister. However, this decision is stupidly grave in that attacks are disorganized and uncoordinated. This decision is made in only in desperate wartime for the IAA, and all four members of the Council must agree to 'Total War' with a unanimous vote. The IAA allows member nations to purchase nuclear weapons as they please for primarily defensive purposes. However, they are to not be used offensively, unless the Quadruple Quad Council of Four has stated it is super-duper a-ok to do so, or if a member nation has been nuked. Then, that now radioactive nation may nuke their attacker who nuked them. However, they may still not nuke other nations attacking them until the Council gives them permission, even if the (second, third, etc) attacker is in league with the nation who nuked the IAA member. If a member of the IAA breaks these rules for war, they may be expelled from the alliance by the Quadruple Quad Council of Four. Article V: The Legacy of the IAA The Legacy of the IAA is where everyone in the alliance pools money to one nation (The Legacy) when some alliance members are at war. The nation in question does not spend it. Instead, the money donated to The Legacy is divided up among member nations (that truly need it) for military and reconstruction purposes. The money is then be handed out through the Foreign Aid system. In order for one to be The Legacy, they must be approved unanimously by the Quadruple Quad Council of Four. The Military Creation Act Brief Summarization The position of General is entitled to an IAA member who has proven him (or her) self to be capable of formulating, devising, improvising, and executing coordinated multinational attacks quickly. The General has power over the IAA soldier-states in times of war, as well as the economic-states. He (or she) will give authority directives to those two branches of the IAA military. Only the War Minister may supersede his judgment, but the Prime Minister may supercede the War Minister's judgement. The four states are different positions of a nation determining their role in war. Soldier-states are directly controlled by the War Minister and General. The Economic States are controlled by the Minister of Recruitment, and the Political States are controlled by the Minister of Foreign Affairs. The Prime Minister has jurisdiction over all four states. The General There can only be one general, however he can assign lower ranking officers, in accordance with his own formed chain of command. However if a chain of command lower than himself is formed, it must be posted to the general public. The General is charged with the duty of defending the IAA with his soldier-states, and leading the alliance's cause against other dissenting nations and alliances. The General can only be appointed and superseded by the Prime and War Minister. The Soldier-States Soldier states are militarily and economically powerful states that shall defend the homeland and wage war on its behalf. Soldier states are directed by the General, War Minister, and Prime Minister. They cannot wage war on their own without permission unless they were assaulted first. Any orders given by the General, War Minister, or Prime Minister must be carried out. Protests should be sent to the higher chain of command (i.e. Prime Minister). The Economic-States Economic States do not directly engage in warfare with the IAA enemy nations, but rather support them by sending aid for embattled IAA members. The Political-States These are the innovative countries aiding foreign affairs and strategizing with the General and Ministers. Governing States The Governing states are the Ministers, the ones who are in control. They act both as leaders politically and militarily. They can choose to take on any of the four above positions (in the case of General, there must be a voting to decide). In order for a member of the IAA to become a soldier, economic, or political state, they must simply post the requirements in the appropiate sign-up thread: 1. Nation Name 2. Nation Ruler 3. Cyber Nations Forum name (if none/unsure, leave blank) 4. A link to their nation 5. Number of soldiers, tanks, cruise missiles, and nuclear missiles 6. Do you have a Foreign Ministry? Current Occupants of the Quadruple Quad Council of Four Prime Minister: Darth Andrew Minister of Foreign Affairs: Chimaera War Minister: Darth_Alcroft Minister of Recruitment: isuppose Treaties and Pacts The TAGA-IAA Mutual Defense Pact, a mutual defense pact with the Team Allied Guardians Alliance. The Saint Josephberg Pact, a non-aggression pact with STAMP. The IAA-LoSS Mutual Agreement Pact, a mutual agreement pact with the LOSS. External Links Official forums of the Imperial Assault Alliance. Imperial Assault II: Rise of the Empire